1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement device, and more particularly, to a measurement device capable of electroencephalography and electrocardiography functionalities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electroencephalography (EEG) is utilized for measuring brainwave signals. The EEG can amplify weak physiological signals generated in the human brain, and perform analysis and comparison on these signals; hence, the EEG is typically used for brain disease diagnosis or sleep quality monitoring. The electrocardiography (ECG) is a detection system for recording cardiac signals. The ECG can capture and record cardiac signals via electronic signals on the skin. In each heartbeat, polarization of cardiac cells may generate slight voltage variations at the surface of the skin; the ECG can record such variations, in order to assist with diagnosis of heart disease.
Modern EEG and ECG are measurement products with mono-functionality, i.e. there is no bio-electronic product which can integrate both EEG and ECG functionalities. If the EEG and ECG functionalities could be effectively integrated in a single device, the facility and usage of these products could be significantly enhanced.
Thus, there is a need to provide a measurement device integrating EEG and ECG functionalities. Related production costs could be reduced by modifying internal operation circuits and external designs of signal contacts, to effectively minimize the size of the products as well as create additional features. The range of application of this product would therefore be increased, which could help in reducing related healthcare costs.